


Precious

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Lena Luthor - Freeform, M/M, Omega Lex, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: For goodness sake, Clark has to chose a side
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Comments: 16
Kudos: 117





	Precious

“I don’t know what to do.” Clark admitted and Lex huffed. He rolled his eyes before he grabbed his robe. One would think that when someone shows up at this time of night that it would mean a literal booty call but no. Clark couldn’t be that easy for once. It had to be stress and problems. It had to be things they had rehashed over and over again. “Lex.” That soft tone stirred his heart but Lex cut it down ruthlessly.

“I don’t have time for this.” Lex muttered as he wrapped around his robe. “I have told you time and time again Clark. Make a decision because you do not want me to make it for you!” Why the hell hadn’t he listened to his son. If he had listened to Kon when this had first started he wouldn’t be so pissed now. How they could rehash the same thing over and over and still be the same way he had no clue.

Why exactly was he still hung up over Clark again? Since Smallville Lex had been stuck on the same thing with the same place. When he tried to move on Clark just tugged him back. It had gotten to the point that Lex was wondering just where Clark thought this was going to go.

If he had to make the decisions here it would be so much better. It would be easier if he just couldn’t care it would be better for them both if he took charge. If he was to make the rules and lead the charge Clark wouldn’t have to stress the both of them with this.

If he didn’t care about Clark choosing it wouldn’t be like this. If he didn’t love Clark it wouldn’t be like this. Lex swore as he ignored Clark and left he bedroom. He ignored the fact that Clark followed. He slammed his hand on the palm scanner and entered the nursery.

His heart calmed when he saw the crib. If he didn’t love Clark so much he wouldn’t put himself through this. If he didn’t want the best for all of his children he wouldn’t make Clark choose. He would just do what needed to be done.

“Clark.” Lex said softly as he approached the crib. “I’ll never turn you away.” Because it hurt worst that dying to deny him. “But that woman.” He said softly. “Will never be around my daughter Clark. Do what you want. Balance how you want but there will be no co-parenting arrangement in place that puts my child in that woman’s hand for even a moment.”

“Lex.” Clark said softly. That slow step forward made Lex’s scent glands throb. He was unbitten and unmarked and no matter what the world wanted to think. That was because Lex had the common sense to insist that Clark not tie him further into the shadows.

“A child and a fiancée.” Lex said softly. “I won’t take your child from you Clark. I would never do that.” He was not that cruel. He could be but he knew what they could be. If Clark would just tug himself from Smallville’s pain. That town hadn’t done any good. The best that Smallville had done was let them meet.

“I know you wouldn’t.” Clark swept his cape behind him before he moved. Lex felt his throat tighten as he watched Clark hold their daughter close to him. “It’s just. I don’t know what to do.” He laughed softly. “You should have killed me. You should kill me for what I did to you Lex but- I’m so happy? We have her?”

“Clark.” It hadn’t been Lex’s fault. “Any one else. Any other human.” Lex pointed out softly. “Might not have survived. We’re lucky that it was me. Regardless of our standoff. Regardless of what happens between us Clark. When you need me. I’ll be here.” He would always be there.

“I always come back to you.” Clark’s soft kiss to Lena’s head made Lex sigh. “I always turn to you I always run after you. Hell Lex I always run after you. Maybe this is a sign?” He snorted before he sighed. “I sound like Kon right now.”

“We aren’t teenagers.” Lex was not touching that one. The last time he had checked up on Kon’s affairs it had made his head spin. It was Cassie, Bart and Tim and his son just couldn’t seem to choose. But he loved Cassie didn’t he? Lex understood that.

He had cared for Clark for so long. He had given him not one but two children. All he wanted was to raise those children and bask in the love of his family. Was that so bad? Was that so hard? He couldn’t understand why it always came down to things like him having to fight. When would the time come that he had love he didn’t have to fight for.

“You make me feel like one.” Clark said softly. “I never get my words out right. I never say the right thing and I always hurt you Lex. By leaving.”

“I won’t stop you.” Because he always came back.

“I hurt you by choosing others. By listening to other people even when you just want to help me.” Clark looked away before he took a small peek at his daughter. So small and precious in Clark’s arms. Why couldn’t he get to keep this forever?

“I’ll always be connected to you Clark.” Lex admitted softly. “But I won’t tell you what to do. All I will tell you is what I won’t allow. Lois does not get my child. Lois and the league are not allowed near my child. We can talk about everything else.” He reached out and smoothed back Lena’s blanket. “It’s up to you what you do Clark. I won’t force you to do anything.”

X

“Well I won’t say congratulations.” Kon said softly as he joined Clark. “But you know? I do understand even though it’s gross to say that. You being my parents and all.”

Kon’s support was nice.” Clark smiled before he rubbed shoulders with his son as he watched the sun rise. “You know people say the Alpha life is easy but they don’t know at all.”

“This family sucks at communication.” Kon muttered. “And… all the troubles I have? I think that comes from you.” Kon’s eyes twinkled the same shape and shade as Lex. When he shoved Clark. He smiled and shoved his son back. On the skyscraper looking over Metropolis. Clark felt at peace. Maybe he should have chosen Lex sooner.


End file.
